


Adulto

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Stanford, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, sin betear
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble solicitado por nasleypurple: Me pediste hace tiempo un fic acerca de Sam intentando que Dean le viese como a un adulto, bueno... al final he sacado un ratillo pero no sé cómo he acabado escribiendo algo que no estoy muy segura de si es lo que tú esperas. Lo siento de antemano, pero a mi estos dos me llevan por donde ellos quieren. Y a veces los caminos del fluffy y el wincest son inescrutables. Espero que no me odies XDDDD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adulto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nasleypurple](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nasleypurple).



_ _

_Adulto_

 

 

Sam no sabe qué es lo que va mal en él, sabe que le pasa algo, no tiene dudas de eso, nadie que sea medianamente normal debería sentir lo que él siente, nadie. Está acabando de lavarse los dientes y a través del desportillado espejo del baño puede ver a Dean moviéndose por el cuarto. Algo amargo y duro se le atora en la garganta al contemplarle, aún con las ropas que llevaba la noche antes, con ojeras y aspecto de haber disfrutado de lo lindo de un buen número de horas lejos del ambiente enrarecido en que navegan los tres hombres Winchester desde hace mucho.

 

Demasiado.

Sam sabe que hay algo que no funciona bien en él, nadie, nadie, debería sentir esa dolorosa mezcla de deseo/furia/pasión/miedo/angustia/DeanDeanDean que parece querer ahogarle con cada día que transcurre, encerrado entre las mismas cuatro paredes que su hermano, respirando el mismo aire, ansiando cosas que sabe a ciencia cierta que no va a tener. Es por eso que toda su energía está puesta en un solo punto. Escapar. Huir. Dejar atrás la carretera, la caza, las partidas de póker amañadas, la caza, las habitaciones con techos llenos de manchas. Sam ansía otra vida, otra piel, otros huesos. Pero por encima de todo, ansía que Dean no le mire como si fuese un niño. Sam quiere. Exige. Necesita, que Dean le vea como un par, como un adulto. Hace lo que puede, lo que sabe para conseguirlo, no importa qué.

Esa última primavera Sam siente cómo su vida se escinde lentamente en dos cuando sin preámbulos, Dean le besa. Dieciocho recién cumplidos y un secreto que arde dentro de un sobre en el doble fondo de su mochila. Cada encuentro parece estar cargado de una urgencia que hace que le retumbe el corazón en los oídos. DeanDeanDean. Casi cree que le tiene. A escondidas en los baños de una gasolinera. Dean. En la parte de atrás del impala. Dean. En el mismo instituto en el que Sam se gradúa con honores bajo la atenta mirada verde del mayor de los dos chicos Winchester. DeanDeanDean. Y sin embargo, Sam sigue advirtiendo cierta displicencia en su hermano, algo casi dulce que parece brillar en las profundidades de los ojos verdes de Dean. Y esa sensación no es cálida, no es afectuosa, no es lo que él quiere, así que la mera idea hace que la rabia bulla a fuego lento.

Dean y John siguen considerándole el eslabón débil. Se mira en el espejo mientras hacer un vago intento de ocultar las marcas de besos, de dientes. Sabe que están jugando sobre un fino hilo, funambulistas de media noche que usan el sueño de su padre cargado de Jim, Jack y José como colchón, como excusa para comerse a dentelladas.

Está abierto de piernas mientras Dean le monta, sudor y sal le gotea sobre la boca, inundándole el paladar, gime mientras los dedos de su hermano le sostienen contra la cama revuelta, siente el imperioso deseo de hacerlo más fuerte, gritar, retorcerse mientras nota cómo Dean crece y pulsa en su interior, imposiblemente caliente. Sam quiere desgarrase los pulmones y despertar a su padre, que duerme en el salón, ahíto de espejismos rotos, promesas incumplidas y desesperanza.

—Shh nene, Shhhh —Dean le hace girar con la misma facilidad con la que dispara a un blanco en movimiento, el sonido húmedo de sus caderas al rozarse es obsceno y le destroza el corazón. Es lo que le decía para dormirle cuando Sam era poco más que un bebé asustado—Shh nene, Shhh.

Hunde la cara en la almohada húmeda y gime más fuerte, hay algo casi desesperado en la forma en la que Dean le besa, lamiéndole la nuca, los hombros. Sam no quiere pensar, no quiere recordar ese sobre que cada día le pesa más.

—Sammy. —Hay una nota rota en el timbre grave y duce de su hermano, algo que no parece proceder del mismo hombre que le está desgarrado en dos con cada golpe de cadera, que hace que su sexo palpite, lleno y pesado y tan, oh tan al borde. DeanDeanDean. Sam no tiene ni idea de cómo va a vivir sin eso, sin Dean.

 

Están en mitad de julio cuando la pelea entre John y él se desata. Sam no tenía pensado que pasase así. Para nada. Sam ha luchado años por ese billete de ida a una existencia en donde nadie pueda amenazarle a él y donde Dean le mire con algo más que pasión o amor fraternal. A pesar de todas esas noches robadas a José, Jim  y Jack Sam tiene la sospecha de que Dean no va a admirarle demasiado cuando sepa. Sam había planeado todo con tanto tiento, convencer a su hermano mayor, ése que no le ha negado nunca nada no parecía tan complicado. Sam sólo quería que Dean le considerase un par. Adulto.

Afuera amenaza alguna clase de tornado. Los campos pajizos del medio oeste son un océano grisáceo de maíz que se mece con un frufrú lujurioso que le está erizando el vello de la nuca. John ha destrozado lo poco que había que destrozar en la cocina del apartamento que está alquilando mientras Sam le mira desde arriba, barbilla erguida y mandíbulas tan apretadas que le duelen. Da gracias de ser más alto. No va a dejar que le intimide, no con el sobre de Stanford —ahora maltrecho—, entre los dedos.

Está tan concentrado en el toma y daca que casi no es consciente de que Dean ha entrado en el cuarto y les está escuchando. Su padre está hablando de traición, deslealtad y no volver y Sam no se para a pensar en nada más que en sus propios sueños rotos. Dieciocho y una beca completa. Si sales por esa puerta no vuelvas más. Yo también te quiero. Felicidades chaval.

Se niega a dejar que las lágrimas caigan mientras busca el petate bajo la cama. Los Winchester son expertos en muchas cosas y una de ellas es viajar ligeros y no dejar rastros a su paso. Diez minutos escasos y su vida está en dos bolsas de lona que una vez fueron de un anodino verde militar. Cree haber escuchado el rugido del Impala sobre la grava reseca del camino y por un segundo se permite respirar alrededor del nudo que parece atorarle la garganta. Cada suspiro contenido le vibra en el pecho como si llevase dentro un desafinado diapasón.

Dean le está mirando desde la silla que ocupa, las manos sobre la mesa, y el rostro pálido y pecoso transformado en una máscara. Sam ha pasado toda su vida aprendiéndose a su hermano de pies a cabeza y si hay alguien que le conozca, ése es él. Y sin embargo, no es capaz de reconocer que habita tras esos ojos oscurecidos por una infinidad de sentimientos que está seguro que Dean —oh Dean—, no va a querer analizar o nombrar.

Sam aprieta el sobre y lo dobla, una y otra y otra vez antes de guardárselo en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Tiene los nudillos blancos mientras sostiene el peso de toda una vida repartido en dos bolsas, mientras contempla cómo ha conseguido lo que quería de la forma errónea. Dean ya no le mira cómo un niño. No hay ni rastro de esa dulzura que ha detestado durante tanto tiempo. Dean le observa tal y cómo hace con el resto del mundo, manteniéndoles a un brazo de distancia, el seguro del arma suelto. Listo. DeanDeanDean.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —No parece su voz y la idea de que es él quien ha puesto esa expresión atormentada y huidiza en la cara de su hermano le rompe un poco más.

Dos palabras que tienen más peso que toda la diatriba llena de despecho, temor y simple desesperación que John ha empleado contra él sólo un rato antes. Sam está preparado para dejar que las frases hirientes le resbalen sin llegar a hacerle sangrar. No sabe cómo va a poder volver a cerrar los ojos sin ver la mirada vacía en los ojos de Dean. DeanDeanDean. Dos palabras que son una súplica más que otra cosa, dos palabras que inquieren, que hurgan en la herida que él mismo ha abierto. Sam piensa en todas esas noches, en el olor del semen de Dean sobre sus muslos, el sabor a musgo y sal y pólvora, piensa en que eso es cuanto quería. Dean. Dean.

—Desde mayo —responde, atento al rostro de su hermano, todavía esperando por algo que sabe que no va a ocurrir. Sam sólo quería que Dean dejase de mirarle como un niño.

—Mayo —repite. Aparta los ojos y Sam sabe, esta vez sabe, en lo que está pensando. Sabe que Dean está recordando todas esas noches en la cama, en el modo en que han dormido entrelazados más veces de las que deberían, sabe que está pensando en el modo en que le ha suplicado, gemido, provocado. En esas veces en que no le ha pedido permiso antes de subirse en su regazo, _sólo tú Dean._

Sam había planeado una larga disertación acerca de cómo iban a conseguirlo. Los dos juntos, a la par, lejos de allí, lejos de la caza. Adultos. Unidos. Seguros. De repente se encuentra con que lo único que puede ofrecerle es silencio.

 

Horas más tarde es Dean quien le deja en la parada del autobús, ha cogido prestado un destartalado buick que apesta a humo y comida rancia, pero era eso o marcharse sin más. Sam no sabe si va a ser capaz de hacer que sus piernas respondan a la orden de su cerebro y comenzar a moverse. A salir de aquel coche y dejar de ver a Dean. Por un segundo se imagina que todo esto es sólo una pesadilla y que en un momento va a abrir los ojos y va a sentir el aliento cálido de su hermano entretejiéndose entre los mechones húmedos de la nuca. Ninguno de los dos se ha quejado jamás del poco espacio, del calor, de los miembros sudados deslizándose unos contra otros en las madrugadas.

Dean le empuja contra una columna y le besa, hay un aullido atascado en alguna parte del pecho que pide escapar, como si llevase un animal salvaje dentro, destrozándole la carne con dientes y garras. Sam empuja las caderas, frotándose contra los duros planos del joven cazador. DeanDeanDean. Podría vivir para siempre así. Dean. Dean.

 Duele, su boca duele mientras le invade, lengua asesina que parece querer castigarle por todas y cada una de esas noches en las que guardó silencio. Jadean y por primera vez desde que el sobre es una realidad entre ellos se miran a los ojos, se miran de verdad. Sam quiere despertar, quiere decirle que no es así cómo lo había planeado. Quiere preguntarle que porqué no es a él a quien elige. Dean le besa una vez más, pestañas imposiblemente curvadas, húmedas de esas lágrimas que ninguno va a derramar enfrente del otro. Le sujeta la mano con fuerza, rozando el dolor, un grueso fajo de billetes que Sam sabe que ha conseguido esconderle a John. El seguro de vida que Dean guarda, sólo para ellos dos.

—Dean… —El nombre le sabe a cenizas contra la lengua. A lo mejor, ya está empezando a acostumbrarse. Sabe a ciencia cierta que ésta va a ser la última vez que lo diga en voz alta. Su hermano mayor le interrumpe y por un segundo, comprueba no sólo lo enfadado que está, sino la pena y el peso que cargan esos anchos hombros. Le tiemblan los labios, amoratados por la fuerza con la que se han besado. Adiós Sammy. SamSammySam. No necesita oírlas para saber que es eso lo que Dean le está diciendo. Le pasa la mano por la nuca, despacio, dulce, facilísimo. El cabello recortado de su hermano es suave como plumón entre sus yemas. Inspira una vez más su olor, tan conocido. Sal y pólvora y sol del camino.

Dean le empuja y se aleja sin mirar atrás, arrancando polvo y grava a su paso.

Sam sólo quería ser mejor y más fuerte. Más adulto. Por Dean.


End file.
